Grandpa Bud's Poems
by Omegaman17
Summary: This is not a fanfiction. For these poems are not based off of any story, movie, or tv show. these are just some poems that my Great-Grandpa "Bud" wrote. Thought you'd all like 'em.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I have a new thing for you lot! XD**

 **Now this is not based off of any movie, story, tv show, or song.**

 **Just poems.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

My Butterfly

I was walking up the driveway,  
when something caught my eye,  
It was small but beautiful,  
a little butterfly.

It would flutter on the blossoms,  
of the flowers we have there,  
Then come back and look at me,  
without a single care.

It's wings looked soft as velvet,  
it floated on the breeze,  
As I reached out it darted off,  
like it was trying to tease.

I stood and watched this butterfly,  
draw nectar from each flower,  
Without a doubt I might have been,  
for almost one whole hour.

Though all too soon it sailed away,  
to be seen no more,  
I miss that little butterfly,  
as it did it's daily chore.

I'm sure there is a message there,  
that God is trying to tell,  
About our life right here on earth,  
that we should know quite well.

The butterfly has no money,  
it doesn't own a thing.

It just goes about it's daily job,  
on its fragile angel's wing

The Lord will bless us also,  
as he does the butterfly,  
If we have faith and trust in him,  
and give it one more try.

"Bud"

* * *

 **This poem came from my Great-Grandfather "Bud". I recently found an entire BOOK of his poems that he used to write.**

 **Let me know what you think of his Butterfly. And if you all want, I can put some more of his poems into this.**

 **Later,**

 **Omegaman17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next poem for you lot! I'm so pleased that so many of you are enjoying this! If "Bud" was still alive and kickin'…I'm sure that he would be too XD**

 **I'll probably be posting a few more today…sometime….so watch for 'em! XD**

 **Enjoy Grandpa's Sunrise! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Sunrise

The sunrise turns a  
crimson hue,  
As the night sky turns  
from black to blue,

The air is fresh,  
the wind is still,  
And the sun peeks over,  
the eastern hill,

The sky is clear,  
and the day is too,  
The grass is covered,  
with morning dew.

Hanging low in the valley,  
is a layer of fog.  
And down by the stream,  
is the croak of a frog.

We ask God to bless,  
and forgive if we stray,

So the world seem at peace,  
on this beautiful day.

"Bud"


	3. Chapter 3

**This one had me laughing for a good few minutes XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cleaning the Basement

As I walk down these basement steps,  
and gaze upon this mess,

I could call the National Guard,  
for a disaster drill I guess.

There are toys and many boxes,  
and there's a big old trunk,  
Now some would call all this antiques,  
but I just call it junk.

So now to start the cleanup,  
just tell me where to start,

I can't throw this, it belonged to Mom,  
I just don't have the heart

These rusty tools belonged to Gamps,  
I know Dad used them too.

Here's some dollies crocheted by  
Gram,  
such pretty things she could do.

We'll build some shelves to put this on,  
But there's no room you say?

I see the basement's full,  
But we can't throw this away.

We'll pack this all back over there,  
there's no room for a mouse.

Just one solution we have left,  
we'll build on to the house.

"Bud"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, last one for today** **!** **Glad that you're enjoying it Sill XD**

 **I might post more later…we shall see.**

* * *

What is Love?

If I would tell you "I love you"  
Just what would you think?

You'd say "Has he gone crazy,  
or had too much to drink?"

If I should say "I love you"  
would you stop to realize

Just how I really meant it,  
would it be a big surprise?

Now tell me how to show my love,  
tell me how I should act,

It's against the law to give a hug.  
now a days that's a fact.

Just let me say that I love you,  
tell me how you'd feel,  
At first you wouldn't believe it,  
could what he says be real?

I know it sound a little weird,  
to have this kind of thought,

But back when I was a kid,  
this is what was taught.

To give your feelings to a friend,  
this one thing comes to mind,  
To show affection to someone,  
you'd be gentle and kind.

The Bible says to hug someone,  
is an expression of God's love,  
I believe we all should think,  
of his blessings from above.

"Bud"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next poem for you bunch of lovely peps!  
…people still use that word right…?...'peeps'? **

**But anyway! I'm glad that you are all enjoying "Bud's" poems! And I would publish them….but one of his last wishes was to NOT publish any of his work for personal gain…and since this is a free website….I think it passes XD**

 **Please leave a review at the end!  
**

* * *

MY EMBRACE

When I see a friendly person,  
with a smile on their face,

I get an inward feeling,  
of a warm embrace.

I know I'd better watch my words,  
someone might take it wrong,

But if that's what this world believes,  
then I just don't belong.

If I should see a lady friend,  
when I walk down the street,

Or when I'm having coffee,  
and by some chance should meet.

I wouldn't feel embarrassed,  
or even give a shrug,

I'd like to stand right then and there,  
and give that gal a hug.

But some would call this,  
"Shameful",

And some would think,  
"How sad",

If they knew what I thought of them,  
they might just be mad.

I think this comes from deep inside,  
and it just don't need a shove,

I think this is my special way,  
that I can show my love.

So if you do remember this,  
please don't give a shrug.

Just come out and say to me,  
"I'd love to have a hug."

"Bud"

* * *

 **And an F.Y.I….this poem is the exact personality of "Bud".  
Wrighting this one brought back a lot of memories of his…Embrace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next poem for ye'! And watch out! More are on their way! XD**

* * *

Wonders

I saw the sunrise with a crimson hue,  
and then it turned to gold,  
Another day that God has made,  
what wonders to behold.

I see his blessings every day,  
with eyes he's given me

I smell the freshness in the morning  
air,  
with a sense that eyes can't see.

I hear the birds sing in the trees,  
their joyful songs of praise,

Each tree, each bush, all living things,  
to Him their thanks will raise.

I love to touch each pretty flower,  
each delicate petal to feel,  
I sometimes wonder in admiration,  
can all of this be real?

I sit bewildered, as time goes by,  
to the wonders God has wrought,

I also wondered if someone else,  
has given this some thought?

"Bud"


	7. Chapter 7

How much Time

I have these trying questions,  
that keep running through my mind.

I've checked with people everywhere,  
but answers I don't find.

How much time do I have left?  
Do I dare take the chance?

Could I skip church and Bible study,  
so I could go and dance?

Do I read the Bible every day?  
or maybe now and then?

It sure would make it easier,  
if I could know just when.

But if I knew just how much time,  
what should I really do?

Should I go out and take the chance,  
now you tell me, would you?

I don't think that I'm a prude,  
I like to have some fun,

But something I like better still,  
is to show He's number one.

So I will go and have some fun,  
and praise Him while I do

Because all good things come from Him,  
for me, and all of you.

"Bud"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry about not getting any poems on as of late. Been sort-a busy since last update here.  
Again…my apologizes. I'll try to post a few more today. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **We'll Get Through This** **  
**  
Lord, our troubles  
Are so great,  
We don't know what to do;  
The price for our  
Iniquity  
Is finally coming due.

The world is crumbling  
All about;  
No safe place can be found.  
Right is wrong,  
Wrong is right;  
The change is quite profound.

Lord, we need  
Your guiding light  
To lead us out of here;  
We'll focus on  
Your Word, and prayer,  
To take away our fear.

Temptations of  
This dying world  
We'll rule out and let go;  
Give our burdens  
All to you,  
Shed all worldly woe.

That's how we'll  
Get through this, Lord,  
Fixed on heaven above,  
Assured of your  
protection, help,  
And everlasting love.

"Bud"


	9. Chapter 9

**A Perfect Christian**

You could count on a perfect Christian  
To always be gentle and humble,  
To be immune to sin,  
And never, ever stumble.

He'd study and remember  
All of God's commands;  
He'd be trustworthy, moral and honest;  
You'd know just where he stands.

With others, she'd be in harmony;  
She'd never lose her cool;  
Forgiving and forgetting,  
Following the Golden Rule.

He'd surrender his life to God,  
Full of joy and peace,  
Free of stress and worry…  
Perfect, pure release.

She'd lift up everyone,  
Full of sweet compassion,  
Free of worldly wants,  
Ignoring worldly fashion.

But we can't ever be perfect,  
So we always need to pray  
For the strength to do our best  
To love God and obey.

"Bud"


	10. Chapter 10

**God in the Seasons**

Lord,  
In Spring we are reminded  
of the magnificence of Your creation,  
as the earth is covered in verdant green,  
with splendid splashes of color,  
and we witness birth everywhere,  
of animals bearing their young,  
of buds turning into leaves and flowers  
and our own moods being reborn  
with renewed energy and life.

Lord,  
in Summer, we remember  
the warmth of Your love for us  
and the light of Your goodness.  
Both are everywhere for those who look.  
Thank You for butterflies,  
birds and wildlife for us to enjoy,  
water to swim in,  
and weather that frees us to romp and play  
while outdoor pleasures are at their peak.

Lord,  
In Fall, we thank you for Your cooling breezes,  
that bring relief from the relentless summer heat.  
We see bright colors fading and dying,  
leaves turning brown, crisp, disintegrating,  
only to be reborn next year,  
reminding us that every living thing, including us,  
must die in some way before being reborn.

Lord,  
In Winter, as white snow blankets the ground,  
we are reminded of Your purity and Your perfection.  
The complexity and beauty of each single snowflake  
only hints at Your transcendent intelligence and creativity.  
We hunker down and snuggle in,  
knowing this season will wind down  
and Spring will reappear, as it always has  
because You created an orderly, predictable universe,  
not by chance, but from your flawless design.

Thank You for the seasons, Lord,  
and everything in them  
that You created for our enjoyment.

"Bud"


End file.
